modhalofandomcom-20200213-history
Bungie.net
Bungie.net Basic Information Bungie.net (established June 13th, 1995; in those days it was 'Bungie.com') is the official public gathering place for Bungie (formerly Bungie Studios) fans. People come from around the world to read and submit new information, and to hold discussions in the forums. Bungie.net is the Internet home for Halo, Myth, Oni, and Marathon, and the only place with official Bungie info straight from the developers. Persons and Organizations of Particular Significance :Web Team ::Bungie.net is maintained by a group of people known only as the "Web Team". Of the many people that belong to this branch of the Bungie hierarchy, there are a few of them who make frequent public appearances, most notably Achronos. :Community Team ::These people do not maintain the website, but they do use it to broadcast content to the masses. Features Sketch and Luke Smith. :Emotional Support ::The Disembodied Soul is Bungie.net's Emotional Support hotline (whatever that means). Basically, he's an intangible being that exists as a prisoner inside Bungie's web server. Although he's relatively dormant nowadays, there have been flashes of Soul-like activity that could possibly imply a comeback in the near future. :The Webmaster ::The Webmaster is a drunken man who is never seen without his gorilla suit and accompanying cowboy hat. He's responsible for a lot of the stuff you see and interact with on Bungie.net, and his silhouette is the default Bungie.net avatar. :Theme Master ::Theme Masters are individuals who have created a theme that has been accepted for groups on Bungie.net. :Forum Ninjas and Master Forum Ninjas ::The Bungie.net forums are moderated by several individuals known and labeled as "Forum Ninjas" and "Master Forum Ninjas". These moderators are volunteer Community Members (not Bungie employees) who have distinguished themselves on the forums and earned the trust of Achronos. :Mythic Members ::Mythic Members are regular members who have achieved the highest possible level regarding their "trust rating" on Bungie.net. For more on Mythic Members, see the article on Bungie.net Member Titles. :Legendary Members ::Legendary Members are regular members who have achieved the second-highest possible level regarding their "trust rating" on Bungie.net. For more on Legendary members, see the article on Bungie.net Member Titles. :Heroic Members ::Heroic Members are regular members who have achieved an elevated status regarding their "trust rating" on Bungie.net. For more on Heroic Members, see the article on Bungie.net Member Titles. Bungie.net and Public Interaction Bungie.net is an extremely successful and enjoyable online community, and that's mostly because of a member's ability to interact with the site and other members. Although there are different ways of doing this, the most widespread and popular is posting in the forums. Bungie.net Public Forums Inside these, any registered, non-blacklisted member may create or reply to a topic. Members cannot create new topics in the Voting Booth or The News unless their accounts have a certain level of security clearance. *Bungie Universe Forum— Formerly known as The Underground - Discussion of all things Bungie. *Bungie.net Community Forum— Formerly known as The Septagon - Talk about community stuff here. *Halo: Reach Forum- Topics concerning the game Halo: Reach. *Halo 3: ODST Forum- Discussion relating to the Halo 3 expansion, Halo 3: ODST. *Halo 3 Forum — All subjects regarding Halo 3's campaign or otherwise are located here. *Halo 2 Forum— Formerly known as New Mombasa - Anything and everything related to Halo 2. *Optimatch Forum— General Xbox LIVE playlist discussion. *Halo 1 & 2 For PC— Formerly known as The Maw - Discussion of Halo and Halo 2 for the PC. *Halo Combat Evolved Forum— Formerly known as The Library - General Halo Xbox discussion. *The Gallery Forum—Crazy pictures from Bungie and fan-created art goes here. This forum hosts the occasional Caption Contest. *The News Forum—Bungie's top news stories go here. Whenever you see a Weekly Update or other announcement on the front page, a corresponding thread for discussion of that story automatically appears in The News. *The Voting Booth—This is the repository for all official Bungie polls, as well as Sketch's primary domain. Within its boundaries are many general polls, such as "Do you have an Xbox or 360?". *The Classifieds—Advertise for your Halo 2 clan, Bungie.net chapter, or other general recruting here. *Off-Topic Forum: The Flood— Formerly known as The Flood - Off-Topic forum; use at your own risk. Bungie.net Private Groups Users have the ability to create their own private groups (also known as chapters) on Bungie.net. A private group consists of a private forum and is moderated by the members themselves. The group founder has the ability to accept and reject members and give other people moderator powers. Bungie also does a private group spotlight and gives one of the Bungie.net groups the ability to control Bungie Favorites for two weeks.